The Hidden Protector
by ananova
Summary: Inuyasha follows Kagome.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on April 17, 2012 for Prompt #282 Stalking and won 1st place.

Title: The Hidden Protector

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Stalking (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 1169

Summary: Inuyasha follows Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha silently stalked his prey, carefully preventing them from learning of his presence. Despite being high up he stopped and ducked out of sight when Kagome paused and looked around before continuing on. With a sigh of relief he stood again and perched on the edge of the roof, his golden eyes intently following the unaware miko far below as she walked down the street with her friends. Being careful to stay out of range of her spiritual senses, he swiftly jumped to the next roof, staying just out of her range while keeping her in sight.

He knew that if she discovered him following her she would osuwari him until his back broke. She hated when he followed her in her time. But he couldn't seem to make her understand that he was simply looking out for her safety.

He rolled his eyes as he noted that she and her friends had entered one of the buildings. He sat down, settling in to wait for them to come out and continue their journey. The door they had entered opened and he detected the scent of some sort of greasy food over the other smells in the area. "Great, instead of hurrying back like she promised she would she stops to eat," he grumbled. Still, something about the scent was enticing and he hoped she would decide to bring some of the food back with her to share.

Attempting to take his mind off of his now growling stomach, he allowed his gaze to wander the area in search of threats. His eyes narrowed as he took in the dark alley that Kagome would have to pass in order to continue on her way to the shrine. He could see someone loitering there and he didn't like the looks of them. He glanced back to the building that Kagome had entered and decided he had enough time to investigate the alley before she made her reappearance.

Inuyasha quickly leaped from roof to roof, stopping on one of the buildings that formed the alley. His eyes narrowed as he clearly took in the forms of the men waiting there. He didn't know what it was, there posture or the objects they carried that reminded him of the strange weapons on the magic box Souta had tried to interest him in, but the men reminded him of the bandits of his time. From his perch he could tell that the men had a clear view of the door of the building Kagome and her friends had entered and his eyes narrowed further. No way he was going to let these bandits have a chance to harm Kagome.

He leaped down and quickly knocked them all out, scoffing at how weak they were. Then he was back up on the roofs and in his previous position, just in time to see Kagome and her friends exit. He breathed a sigh of relief when she walked past the alley without glancing down it or being disturbed by those lying within it. He continued to follow them all the way to the shrine, watching as Kagome waved to her friends before making the long climb up the stairs. He waited a few minutes to give her time to enter the house before swiftly racing up the stairs himself and finding a perch in the tree outside her window.

From his new perch Inuyasha could hear Mrs. Higurashi greeting her daughter. He frowned at the relief and worry he heard in her voice. "Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you're home and alright."

"Mama?"

"I've been so worried. I forgot to mention the attacks that have been happening. Lately young girls have been mugged on the route you take home from school. When you didn't get home right away I became worried."

Inuyasha frowned as he heard that, wondering what she meant by mugged. But he also picked up the embarrassment in Kagome's reply. "I'm sorry Mama, I just stopped for a snack with the girls. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright dear. No harm was done, and the news just reported that the men have been apprehended. They were actually found knocked unconscious in an alley not far from WacDonald's."

"Really?" Inuyasha cringed at the girl's tone of voice. "Well, at least they're off the street. I've got to get ready, I'm sure Inuyasha will be coming to get me soon enough." He continued to fidget in the tree as he heard her climbing the stairs to her room. He watched as she entered and made a beeline towards the window, opening it.

"Alright Inuyasha, I know you're out there. You might as well come in."

He winced again before sighing and leaping across to land on her windowsill. Kagome stepped back and allowed him to enter. "I can explain."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay, I knew you were there. I felt you when we left school. At least you stayed out of sight this time."

His ears lowered at this revelation. He thought he had been careful. Then she shocked him by leaning in and kissing his cheek before blushing slightly. Unconsciously his hand rose to cover the spot, his own cheeks warming as he stared at her. "What?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you for looking out for me. My friends and I could have been seriously injured by those men if it weren't for you. Here," she added as she handed him a package that smelled heavenly. "I figured I would give you this for staying out of sight, now I have an even better reason. You go downstairs and eat that while I finish packing. I'll be down shortly."

Still stunned by her earlier actions, Inuyasha took the bag of food and did as she suggested. Once he was gone she shook her head. She hadn't really lied, she had sensed his presence but had been infuriated that he had followed her. It was only when she realized that she couldn't spot him and therefore it was unlikely that anyone else would either that had calmed her down. The food had been meant partly as a reward for remaining out of sight and partly as a bribe for him to stop following her.

"More like stalking," she muttered quietly with another shake of her head. He'd never change and she wouldn't want him to. He wouldn't be Inuyasha if didn't look out for her. Her mind briefly wandered to what could have happened if he hadn't been following her, protecting her and she shuddered slightly. As long as he stayed out of sight she wouldn't argue with him about it anymore.

"Oi wench, what's taking so long?" Inuyasha called from downstairs.

Kagome grinned and grabbed her bag. "I'm coming Inuyasha." She was ready, ready to face whatever awaited them as long as she had her hanyou protector at her side.


End file.
